Sad Story pt2
by Kasai 2012
Summary: Haha, sry for anyone who reads this. this is a continuation of the first sad story. read n review plz.
1. Chapter 5

I look out the window and watch him drive away until I can no longer see him.

"So Sakura how have you been, I haven't seen you since you were four years old" Ai asked me.

"I was just fine until you came" I replied coldly.

"Sakura as much as I would've liked you to stay there I couldn't" she replied.

"It's not up to me where you can stay" she continued.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk to you any more"

"Sakura you don't mean that, you're just upset"

I don't respond. For the next hour we ride in silence until I eventually fall asleep.

"Time to wake up Sakura" Ai nudges me.

"I'm awake" I replied coldly.

"Okay well this is your new home" she says as we get out the car.

Sfx: walking, knocking on door, door opens

The door opens and there's a girl standing there. She looks like she's fifteen years old.

"Hi I'm officer Ai, is your mother home?" Ai asks.

"Yea just a second" the girl leaves and returns with a woman.

"Oh hello you must be Sakura" she stoops down to my level. She gives me a big smile but I don't smile back.

"Sorry she's a little upset right now" Ai tells the woman.

"No, I'm very upset" I tell her.

"Well why don't we go inside and talk" the woman opens the door further and we walk in.

"Lets go into the kitchen and get to know each other a little better" the woman replied.

We sit down on a light blue couch and the woman brings us snacks.

"So Sakura what do you like to do for fun?" she asked.

"Well I used to like to play with my sister" I replied.

"Oh and where's your sister how come she's not with you?"

"Sakura was living with a family who had found her in a cemetery up until now" Ai replied.

"A cemetery?! What were you doing there?" she turns back to me.

"My best friend Nene had died and I was sleeping next to her grave" I replied.

There's a long silence after that.

"Sakura why don't you go and put your things away" she replied.

"Hey Yakumo can you come here please"

"Yes what is it?" the girl asked.

"Sakura this is Yakumo, she's going to show you to your room." the woman pointed to a tall girl with long black hair. I followed her up the stairs and into a room. It was a normal size room with white walls and a big window. There were two beds in there so I figured I was going to sleep in that bedroom.

"This is your bed" Yakumo pointed to the bed against the wall next to the window.

"Who sleeps on the other one?" I pointed across the room to the other bed.

"I do" she replied.

"Oh" I replied putting my stuff down.

"So how old are you anyway?" Yakumo asked while sitting on her bed.

"I just turned six two months ago" I said while unpacking.

"Wow you're only six, how long you been in foster care?"

"I left my home when I was four and then I ran away and lived with this other family for two years" I said without looking at her.

"Why'd you run away?"

*Sigh* "That's really none of your business" I replied coldly.

"Fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'll tell you" I grabbed her arm.

She walked over to my bed and sat down.

*sigh* "The reason I ran away was because my best friend had just died and Mrs. Wu told me I couldn't visit her grave anymore so I decided not to go back with her"

"Then when I woke up the next morning a woman and her husband found me and took me into their home where I lived happily for two years until Ai had to come and ruin it"

"Oh now I understand" Yakumo replied.

"How long have you been in foster care Yakumo?"

"Um let's see, since I was ten" she replied.

"Ten? How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, so I've been in foster care for four years"

"Why?"

"Well my father left my mom and me when I was little and then when I turned eight my mom got real sick until she eventually died five months after my tenth birthday"

"Oh" I replied getting up.

"Just "oh?" nothing else you're not going to cry and say what a sad story or anything?" Yakumo asked.

"No" I simply replied.

"Why not it's a sad story"

"Because I've heard worse" I said looking out the window.

"Like what?"

"Well would you like to know how I got into foster care?"

"Sure"

"Well for as long as I can remember my mommy was afraid of my father"

"Why was she afraid?" Yakumo asked.

"Because if she did even one little thing wrong my father would punish her severely and my mommy took this until I was four years old"

"That's when she snapped"

"What made her snap?"

"Well me and my mommy had just gotten home from school and when we got there my father was furious"

"So as a result he took her into their room and beat her and then he came out and got me"

*Gasp* "What did he do to you?"

"He took me into their bed room and got on top of me and then he did something that was real painful"

"I'm not sure what but my mommy called it rape and that's what made her snap"

"Your father raped you?!" Yakumo asked standing up.

"I guess so that's what my mommy had said" I said looking at her.

"Well what happened next?"

"Well she got a gun and shot him"

"Wow"

"But that's not the end, because then she saw me lying on the ground and ran over to me when my father saw that she wasn't looking he stabbed her"

"Your father is a horrible man!" Yakumo replied.

"Yes but I didn't let him get away with it because after he stabbed her I shot him five times"

"Whoa you're right your story is sadder" Yakumo said walking over to me.

"Ya but my mom will come and get me one day and until then I will wait for her"

After I had told Yakumo my story we had became the best of friends. This time I hoped that nothing would change, that this was how it was going to be. But once again life let me down because after only a year of me living there did Yakumo leave.


	2. Chapter 6

One day her father came to get her so that they could live together. Of course I was both happy and upset that day. After Yakumo left my behavior changed. I guess at that point I was tired of disappointment and change. So as a result I became bad. After a couple weeks of my new attitude my foster mother asked if I could be moved to a different house.

"Please take her back I can't take care of her anymore" she told Ai.

"Well why?" Ai asked confused.

"At first she was an excellent child so polite and well mannered but then she started to misbehave" she said pushing me out the door.

"Well all children misbehave eventually" Ai replied.

"No she was the worse, she'd push kids down the stairs, lock them outside at night, dunk their heads in the toilet, take the younger kids food, etc." the woman explained.

"She did?!" Ai asked shocked.

"Sakura why did you do those things?" she turned to me. I didn't respond I just gave her my mean look and walked away.

*Sigh* "Okay I'll go and find her a new home" Ai said walking away.

Sfx: door closes

"Sakura I just don't understand you anymore" Ai said as we drove away.

"I mean that was a good foster home and you were only there for a year"

"Why do you even care?" I finally responded.

"Because I'm supposed to look out for you"

"Tch yea somehow I don't believe you" I replied looking out the window.

This is the way it was for a long time, I only stayed in that home for about a month. And all the other houses were the same; one kid always tried to be my friend or thought they could change me. But, you can't change someone who doesn't want to change is what I always thought. So I continued to move from foster home to foster home until one day.

"Sakura stop running in the house!" my last foster mother yelled.

"Bite me old lady!" I made a face at her and laughed.

Sfx: doorbell

"I'll get it" the woman replied.

"Sakura there's some one here for you!" she yelled.

"You don't have to yell so loud, everyone isn't as deaf and old as you" I replied as I came near her. When I reached the door there was a man standing there.

"Hello Sakura do you remember me?" he said kneeling down.

"Hm, you do look familiar" I replied studying him.

"I'm your father Sakura" he smiled.

"Not possible, my father is in jail for a long time for what he did" I replied stubbornly.

"I got out for good behavior" he replied standing up.

"Hm, if you really are my father then I don't ever want to see you again!" I yelled.

"Why not?" he asked.

"What do you mean why not?! I hate you after what you did!" I yelled.

"But I've changed Sakura" he replied.

"No you're lying!" I said as I stormed off.

*Sigh*

Sfx: crying

_(How dare he think he can just come take me back after what he did to me)_ I think to myself.

Sfx: door creaks

"Sakura-chan" one of the little boys said as he came in. He was the only one I talked to.

Sfx: sniffles

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he sat next to me.

"My father is here to get me" I sniffled.

"Well shouldn't you be happy?" he asked.

"You don't understand Riku, I hate him and I can never forgive him for what he did"

"Oh, well don't worry I won't let him take you" he smiled. I looked at him wanting to believe what he said but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Riku but, I can't believe you, rather I can't trust anyone anymore" I said teary eyed.

"Yes you can Sakura, you can always believe me" Riku insisted.

*Sigh* "Riku even if I did believe you, there's absolutely nothing you can do, my father does what he wants and gets away with it"

"Sakura I'm not –

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"RIKU YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SO JUST STOP IT!" I yelled crying.

Riku didn't say anything after that, instead he just got up and walked over to me. He stood there for a second before giving me a big hug. My eyes widened in surprise. He rubbed my head as my mother used to do to me all those years ago.

"Sakura I said I will protect you and if I can't right now, then I will get stronger so that I can" he replied holding me.

Sfx: sniffles

"Riku I'll miss you" I replied.

We just sat there and talked for a really long time. That was the happiest I had been in a long time. When it came time for me to go Riku gave me a hug good-bye and handed me a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's the house number so we can stay in touch" he smiled.

"Really, thanks Riku" I smiled back.

"Hm. Riku what's wrong your face is all red?" I replied looking at his face.

"N-nothing Sakura" he looked away. Then out of no where he came up and gave me a kiss.

*Gasp*"Riku what you do that for?" I asked embarrassed.

"It was my way of saying good-bye" he smiled. After that I left, as the car drove away I looked out the back window as I always did when I left a house. But this time someone was outside waving good-bye to me. It was Riku I smiled and waved back.

After that everything changed. My father moved to Tokyo so that we could start anew. I was mad when we moved because the previous city was where my mother was staying in prison and with us moving I could no longer visit her.

"Hey cheer up Sakura you're going to love our new house" my father smiled.

"No I won't because I can't see mother any more" I said looking out the window.

"Sakura didn't I tell you not to mention your mother" he said firmly.

"Yea but I really miss her" I reply.

"Well don't say it anymore" he replied.

"Why do you feel bad for what you did?" I said looking at him.

He didn't say anything; he just looked at me with those same scary eyes I had seen all those years ago. I now knew my life was going to become a living hell.


	3. Chapter 7

Sfx: smack

"Get up you worthless piece of trash!" he yelled. I struggled to get up.

"I told you not to mention her name trash!" he yelled.

"Trash?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you don't deserve a name" he looked at me evilly. From then on it only got worse and worse. Each day he beat me and he slowly reduced my food intake so that I couldn't fight him off.

"Trash get in here!" he yelled.

"Yes father?" I replied timidly.

Sfx: smack, thud

"You forgot to bow!" he yelled angrily.

"My apologies fa-

Sfx: smack

"You no longer have the privilege of calling me father you piece of trash! You may only address me as "sir" got it?!" he was holding me by my shirt.

"Y-yes sir" I replied trying to hold in the tears.

"That's better" he replied a little more calm.

"Now go get me a beer" he pointed towards the kitchen.

Sfx: fridge opens, closes

_( I wish he would love me at least a little)_ I thought to myself.

"Here you go sir" I bowed as I handed him his beer.

"Good now go clean the kitchen"

"Yes sir" I bowed as I left.

Sfx: water running

That's how I live the next 3 years of my life.

_(Tomorrow is the beginning of the new school year, *Sigh* I hope I can make new friends) _


	4. Chapter 8

**(Present)**

The next morning was my usual morning. I woke up quietly, cooked my father breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen.

The next morning was my usual morning. I woke up quietly, cooked my father breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen. After I was all finished I left a note telling him that I had left for school.

Sfx: walking

*Bump* "O-oh my bad, excuse I didn't see you there" I bowed apologizing.

"Oh that's okay" the girl giggled.

"Do you go to Hokkaido High, you're wearing their uniform." the girl asked.

"Y-yes" I replied my head still down.

"Well me too, why don't we walk together then?"

"Okay" I replied, I still was bowing.

"Hey how come you're still bowing? Why don't you stand up so I can see your face" the girl replied. I stood in obedience and the girl gasped.

"O my gosh, Sakura is that you?" the girl asked. I looked at her in confusion, my name was item 1.

"No, I'm trash not Sakura" I replied.

"Trash?" she asked confused.

"Yes, worthless pieces of trash don't deserve names" I replied with no emotion.

"Trash? No you're not trash and you're not worthless!" she yelled.

I looked at her in confusion, was I really worth something? Was father wrong?

"Your name is Sakura and you used to live in my house when you were little" she replied interrupting my train of thought.

"S-Sakura?" I asked. Then after giving it some thought I remembered.

"Ah Ayame!" I replied.

"Yay you remember me now" she smiled.

"Ya I'm sorry I forgot" I replied.

"It's okay, hey by the way how come you forgot your name?" she asked as we walked to school.

"Um because that's what fa- I mean 'sir' calls me all the time" I replied looking at her.

"Why does he call you that?!" she asked furious.

"Don't know, but its okay. It's only for another few more years" I smiled.

"Okay if you say so Sakura. Hey you should meet Karou after school, he comes to pick me up usually." Ayame informed me.

"I guess I could if he comes early" I replied.

"Good, now let's run" Ayame said as she began to run.


	5. Chapter 9

** -After School-**

"Come on Sakura, Karou's over there!" Ayame yelled excitedly as she pulled my arm.

"Karou, hey Karou over here!" Ayame yelled towards her brother.

"Oi Ayame where were you?" Karou asked her.

"Never mind that, guess who I ran into this morning. Sakura!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Sakura? I see her at school all the time so what the big deal?" Karou replied.

"No, the Sakura from four years ago, you idiot!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Impossible, Sakura doesn't live in Tokyo" Karou replied in disbelief.

"Well me and my father moved here a couple years ago" I interrupted.

Karou looked at me and blinked a couple times.

"Sakura is that really you?" he replied in shock.

"Yes it's me Karou. How ya been?" I smiled.

He started crying up a little and gave me a big hug.

"Karou are you crying?" I laugh a little.

"No, I'm just really happy to see you" He replied.

"What do you think you're doing?!" a man's voice yelled from behind.

Sakura turned around to see her father standing there. Her eyes widened.

"Answer my question!" he yelled.

"I- I was just meeting my new friends' brother" I replied hesitantly.

"Didn't I tell you to come straight home after school?!" he yelled.

"N-no sir you didn't" I began to cry.

"Don't lie to me!" he raised his hand to hit me but stopped. He looked around and saw everyone staring.

"We'll continue this when we get home, come!" he replied pulling me by the arm.

I look back at Ayame and Karou's faces. They're filled with fear and shock.

When we got home I got the worst beating I had ever gotten.

"Get up!" he yelled. I slowly got up and he soon struck me back down harder than the last one.

"That was to slow, get up faster!" he yelled. I got up much quicker this time but, soon fell back down from being so weak. This made him furious. He then took off his belt and I knew what that meant, more pain like from when I was younger.

*One Hour Later*

After he was finished he then told me to go cook dinner for him. I of course obeyed and got up to cook his dinner.

"Here you are sir" I bowed as I served him his food.

Sfx: slap, thud

"You didn't cook this well enough!" he yelled.

"I apologize sir" I bow.

"Get out of my face!" he threw the plate at me.

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. My face stung from all the cuts and bruises. I turned on the water and got in. After my bath I went to bed.


	6. Chapter 10

**-The Next Morning-**

"Sss... ow" I winced from the pain. I got up and did my normal morning routine. Then I hurried off to school.

"Hey Sakura wait up!" Ayame called from behind. I don't stop though because I don't want her to see the marks. But, since I was sore she soon caught up.

"Sakura I hope I didn't -

*Gasp* "What happened to your face?!" she exclaimed.

"It's nothing Ayame" I turned my face.

"Sakura are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I ran off.

After that I tried my hardest to avoid her during the day. Everything was going fine until P.E. We were running for the day and I knew my body was at its limits. But, I ignored it and as a result I collapsed.

"Sakura!" I hear everyone yell.

"Give her room, she's not breathing call an ambulance!" I heard the teacher scream before I blacked out. When I came to I was in the hospital.

Sfx: machine beeps

"Hm?" I was still groggy. I looked around the room and saw my father in the corner. My throat swelled up because I knew I was going to be in trouble when I got home. He looked over at me and walked over. I winced, I was expecting him to hit me but instead he whispered in my ear "sorry" and walked away. I sat there in complete shock.

_"Did I hear him right? Did he actually apologize?"_ I wondered to myself.

It wasn't long before Ayame came to visit me in the hospital along with Karou.

"Hi you guys" I said cheerfully as they entered.

"Hi Sakura how ya doin?" Karou asked in a serious voice.

"I'm fine Karou" I smile.

"How can you sit there and smile like that when you're so badly injured?" he asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks Karou" I lied. The truth was I was in a world of pain. It even hurt to talk and smile.

"Don't lie to me Sakura!" he yelled.

"Karou I'm not-

"Yes you are, just look at you you're shaking even as you smile!" he yelled. I had made him mad.

"Karou really I-I'm fine" I smiled while I lied to him again.

"Why?" Ayame finally responded. She had kept her head down but I could see a few tears fall to the floor.

"Why won't you tell us the truth about how much pain your in and how life at home sucks and everything else?!" She yelled. Now I had made her upset also. I laid there trying to think of something to say.

"Sakura don't you know that we love you?" Ayame said teary eyed. I gasped as she said this. Love was a word I had forgotten. A word I hadn't heard in years.

"Love?" I say in confusion.

"Yes we both love you so much that it hurts us to see you like this!" Karou said blushing. (He doesn't like mushy stuff XD)

Before I know it, I'm crying. I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"Ah Sakura we didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry!" Ayame exclaimed.

"No it's alright. These are happy tears, I am so happy to hear that I am loved by someone" I replied sobbing.

"Aw Sakura" Ayame said as she hugged me.

They stayed for two hours before going home. During that time we laughed and talk about old times. Those short two years we had together and how they were the best of our lives and how our lives were never the same after. After they left I fell asleep and dreamed about my life before I lived with my father.


	7. Chapter 11

**-In the Morning-**

The next morning I'm enjoying a deep and peaceful sleep when the phone starts ringing, breaking the silence.

"Hm? Ugh it's the phone" I mumble as I pick it up to answer.

"Hello?" I say in a sleepy voice.

"Hello my little flower, how are you?" a familiar voice replied back.

"M-mommy?" I ask cautiously. I was still half asleep so I didn't know if I was hearing things.

"Hi Sakura sweetie, it has been so long since I've seen you or talked to you" she replied a little sad.

"Hi mommy! I'm sorry I haven't called you in so long!" I exclaim.

"Its okay I guess sweetie, don't you worry about it. I heard you moved in with your father and that you're in the hospital is that true?" she asked me.

"Yes it's true" I replied.

"Well is he the reason your in the hospital?" she asked quietly as if he were behind her.

"Yes but, its okay it was my fault I made him mad" I replied.

"Sakura! Don't you ever say it was your fault ever again do you understand me?! He may say that a million times a day but it is always, ALWAYS his fault!" she told me.

"Yes mommy I understand" I replied.

"Good so other than home life, how are you?" her tone suddenly changed.

"Mm good I guess" I replied.

"I guess? What's happened so far?"

"Well…" I spend a good while explaining my life up until this point.

"Oh my poor baby!" she exclaimed crying after I was done.

"Its okay mommy I'm fine and I live in a stable home at least" I tried to reassure her.

Sfx: sobbing

"Oh mommy please don't cry" I beg her.

"I can't help it, you've had such a terrible life and it's all my fault!" she exclaimed.

"No mommy it's not your fault! It's mine! I'm the one who shot 'him' five times, so it's MY FAULT!" I scream as I begin to cry.

"Oh Sakura-

"Who're you talking to?!" I hear my father yelling from behind.

I scream in surprise and look at him in fear.

"Give me that phone!" he yelled as he yanked it away from me. He slams the phone roughly on the hook, so loud it makes me jump slightly.

"Father-." Before I finish my sentence he slaps me across the face roughly and I fall to the floor from the impact of his hand. I look up at him and begin to cry from the pain.

"I thought I told you not to call me father ever again! You are to refer to me as sir and nothing else!" he yelled standing over me.

_ "How could I have been so stupid? What in the world made me think that he could've possibly changed?!"_ I thought to myself as I continued crying.

Then all of a sudden my chest began to hurt real bad.

"Ah! M-my chest!" I said clenching my gown.

"Don't try to change the subject! Who were you talking to on the phone?!" he was still furious.

I couldn't reply to him though because my chest was hurting to much. I start gasping for air as the pain in my chest increased. My breathing began to get heavier and heavier.

"Answer me!" he yelled still waiting for a response. He then walked over to me and picked me up by my hair.

"Ow!" I said quietly.

"When I ask a question you answer! Who were you talking to?!" he yelled getting in my face.

Sfx: beeping

Then all of a sudden my machine started going haywire. My father then drops me to the floor and runs out of the room. My body begins to shake on the floor as doctors rush in.

"She's having a seizure!" I hear the doctor yell. He then grabs my head so that I don't break my neck or injure myself. I soon black out again. When I wake up its night time, I stretch and yawn to wake up.

"Ow. I stretched too far" I winced from the pain.

"Ah I see that you're finally awake" a boy's voice came from the corner.

"W-who's there?" I asked startled.


	8. Chapter 12

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you" the voice said.

"I-it's okay. Now who are you?" I asked sitting completely up.

"That's not really important, I just wanted to see if you were okay" the boy replied.

"Yeah I'm fine, but can you please tell me your name at least?" I pleaded.

"Hm… well I guess it's alright to give you a hint" the boy said as he approached me. Before I know it he leans over and gives me a soft peck on my lips.

*Kiss*

"Ah! What'd you do that for?" I asked shocked but, flattered.

"Because that was your hint" he replied.

"What kind of hint is that?"

"Why was that your first kiss?" the boy chuckled.

"N-no my first kiss was from- I stopped and thought for a second. "Ah! Riku is that you?" I asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Riku laughed as he stepped into the light.

"Wow it's really you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yep it's really me. Now Sakura can I ask you a question? Why are you in the hospital?" he asked me seriously.

"Uh… um… that is because… I hurt myself." I lied.

"Don't lie to me Sakura" he replied. His voice somehow made me feel nervous; it'd changed a lot since we were kids. It was deeper and more mature.

I sigh deepily. "Alright I'll tell you but, you can't tell anybody okay?" I finally reply.

"Alright I won't tell I promise" he replied sitting next to me.

I only tell him about some of my life. Mostly the parts from foster care, I don't tell him about my home life. I'm not sure why I even told him the stuff I told him; I guess I was just real comfortable around him. When I'm finished I look over at him and he's shaking.

"Riku are you okay?" I asked touching his shoulder. He turns and looks at me, he's crying.

"Riku why are you crying?" I ask sympathetically.

He looks at me intensely. He reaches over and pulls me tight to him and hugs me tight.

"Riku?" I ask in surprise.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry? For what you didn't do anything" I asked confused.

"Exactly!" he yells.

I gasp at his sudden outburst.

"Sakura… I was supposed to protect you! But, instead all this happens and here you are in the hospital… It's all my fault!" he yelled holding me even closer.

"Riku you're hurting me, let go." I tried pushing away.

"No! I'll never let you go again!" he held even tighter.

"Ah! Stop it you're squishing me, I can't breath!" I pulled even harder.

"Sakura I can't let you go!" he said pinning me down.

"R-Riku what're you-

"I must have you Sakura!" he leans in and kisses me roughly. I try to push him off me

Sfx: muffled talking

"Ah! Riku stop it this isn't right." I tried convincing him. He pulls my night gown up to my head.

"Stop it… please I beg you" I start crying.

He stopped for a second and looked at me.

"Sakura please don't cry. I- I only did this because I care about you." He said starting to cry again.

"Oh Riku do-

"Sakura! You whore!" I hear my father yell in the entry way.

"F-father!" I accidently slip out. Of course that was a big mistake because well you know. He comes over to my bed and slaps me roughly across my face.

Sfx: slap

"I told you never to call me father ever again!" he yelled. I just sat there holding my cheek, I was more embarrassed then hurt.

"Y-yes I apologize sir" I finally respond.

"Hey you can't hit her like that!" Riku yelled.

My father looked at Riku and socked him in the face.

"Riku!" I scream as he falls to the floor from the impact.

"Listen boy this girl here is my property! Both her and her mother owe me for what they did!" he screamed.

"Nothing they did could've been that bad." Riku replied.

*Scoffs* "And how would you know boy?" my father replied coldly.

"Because Sakura isn't that kind of girl!" Riku yelled.

"Riku… stay out of this" I say quietly.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"I said stay out of this! You don't even know what's going on in the first place!" I yell.

"I know that he's not taking good care of you, I know that!" he yelled back.

"It doesn't matter anyways so just butt out!" I scream before collapsing.

"S-Sakura!" Riku yells.

"Get away for her! You only made it worse!" my father yelled.

"N-no I didn't. She over exerted herself trying to protect you!" Riku yelled back.

Then after what seemed like forever a doctor came in.

"Hey quiet down you two. You're going to wake the entire hospital." The doctor replied furious.

"Doctor I want this boy arrested! He tried to rape my daughter!" my father lied.

"No I didn't, he's lying! I was just talking to her!"

"Well I'll just ask Sakura what happened. Will both of you leave the room please?" They paused for a moment, but obediently leave the room.

Sfx: door closes

"Now Sakura what really happened?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"The truth is Riku didn't really do anything. But, you can't tell my father that other wise he'll go after Riku." I explained.

*sigh* "Alright I won't tell your father" he smiled as he rubbed my head. He opens the door and stands in the door way.

Sfx: door opens

"Riku you may go but, don't ever come near this room again"

"B-but doctor-

"That's Sakura's wish" he replied coldly. Riku looked at me with asking eyes. I turn my head quickly, I can't face him. If I were to look him in the eyes, everything would blurt out.

"Good-bye then Sakura" he replied sadly. I wanted to reach out and stop him but, I was too afraid of my father.

"Well good night Mr. Kuko" the doctor said as he left the room.

My father looked at me and soon left the room. After getting home from the hospital it was the same old routine. My father took me out of school and kept me in the house at all times except to take the trash out. It was like this until I was 14 years old. Making it that far, I now knew that I could make until my mother came home. The following year I enrolled back into school. Words can't explain my excitement.

"Good-Bye sir, I'll be home straight after school" I bowed as I left. I walked out and smiled slightly.

_(I wonder if Ayame and Karou still go there.)_ I wondered as I walked to school. When I'm in a deep train of thought I don't pay a whole lot of attention to where I'm going.

"Oof! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I laugh. I look up and see a familiar face staring down at me.

"Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, do you remember me?" she asks.

"Of course Ayame, how can I forget my best friend for a second time" I smile as I get up. No sooner do I get up does she embrace me with a hug.

"Sakura I thought you were dead this time for sure!" she cried.

"Dead? Why would I be such a thing at such a young age?" I chuckle.

"Because I heard what happened with you and Riku and after you got out of the hospital, plus you dropped out of school!" she sobbed. I smiled and hugged her back. I rubbed her head to calm her down and it works.

"He wouldn't kill me, he needs me to much" I whisper. She looks at me and forces a smile.

"Now come on or we'll be late" I say grabbing her arm.

"Yes" she smiles.


	9. Chapter 13

**-At School-**

When I got to school a few kids surrounded me. They had all kinds of questions as to where I was and what happened. I simply tell them that my father was sick and that I had to take care of him. Hearing that they left. The first bell rang soon after and I rushed to the office, I had to get my schedule. I knock on the door and wait paitently until the teacher says I can come in.

"Alright class settle down, we have a new student joining us" the teacher replied. I hear the class go in an up roar over who it could be. I giggle slightly. "You may enter" she commands. "Everyone this is Sakura Kuko, she'll be joining us this year"

I bow and give a little introduction. No one looks familiar. I look around a little more and see Ayame waving in the back. I sigh in relief.

"Alright Sakura, just take that seat- before she cab finish speaking the door flies open.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" a familiar voice interrupts. I turn to see Riku standing there panting. I gasp slightly and my face becomes hot. He looks at me at his expression changes.

"We have a new student?" he asks the teacher. His comment hurt me for some reason.

"Yes Riku this is Sakura Kuko" the teacher smiles.

"Sakura just take a seat next to Riku" she instructs. My chest tightens a little.

"Yes ma'am" I finally manage to say. After we took our seats she continued her lesson. I look over at Ayame and smile. She smiles back before going back to work. Then I look at Riku, he looks at me for a second and then turns his attention to outside the window.

_(He must hate me, after what I did)_ I think sadly to myself. Then suddenly my head becomes extremely hot. I try to stand up and collapse.


	10. Chapter 14

"Sakura!" I hear Ayame yell. I struggle to get up. Ayame runs over to me.

"She's just faking for attention" I hear Riku blurt out. I gasp at his remark.

"Ayame is she okay?" the teacher asks.

"No, her head is burning up!" she replies.

"Alright, Riku take her to the infirmary" she tells him. I gasp again at who she picked. _(He hates me, so I'll just go by myself)_ I think to myself trying to get up.

"Teacher I can go by myself" I say weakly.

"Sakura are you sure?" she asks concerned.

"Yes, I'm used to taking care of myself when I'm sick. I don't need assistance" I reply with a little sadness in my voice. I glance at Riku, his expression hasn't changed.

"Well if you insist Sakura" the teacher finally replies. I get up slowly and walk off to the infirmary. I don't even make it out the door before collapsing again.

"Sakura! That's it Riku take her now!" the teacher commands.

"Yes ma'am." He approaches me and I flinch a little. He picks me up and carries me to the infirmary.

"Thank you… Riku" I say weakly.

"Whatever if that's everything I'll be going back to class" he replied coldly.

"W-wait!" I accidently blurt out. He stops and turns around.

"Riku why do you hate me?" I ask timidly. He just stares at me coldly.

"I apologize for anything I did wrong, I didn't mean to upset you" I reply looking away. His cold stare seemed to cut through me like a dagger.

"You just don't understand what happened and what could've happened!" I shout out.

"Sakura, I hope you get better" he replied a little friendlier as he began to walk away. I begin crying, I don't know why but I do.

"I guess it's destiny for men to just hate me huh?" I say out loud by accident. He stopped once again at my words.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks. I inhale sharply at his tone and at the fact that I had said that. He approaches me and my father comes to mind.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed. I put my hands up in defense.

"Hurt you? Why would I do such a thing?" he asks gently.

I gasp softly at the comment I just made. "N-never mind, just forget what you heard!" I say quickly.

"I can't forget it!" he yells suddenly. I look up at him and he's shaking just he did four years ago.

"Riku… I can't tell you, I'm sorry!" I yell as I get out of bed. I try to make a quick dash to the door but he stops me. I have to think quickly and make him let me go. When I think of what to say I know it'll hurt him but, I don't have a choice.

"Let me go or else." I simply reply.

"Or else what, Sakura"

"O-or else I'll scream rape like I did four years ago!" I yell through the tears. It does the trick and he releases me. I look at him and begin to sob, I run off not being able to say anything to him. The tears start to sting my eyes as I run, a pain I know all to well.


	11. Chapter 15

_(I had to do it, he wouldn't let go)_ I try to convince myself. The rest of the day is stressful and in the end I just go back to the nurses' office. This time she's there and decides to call my father. I beg her not to but, she insists that it's the best choice. After school he comes to the nurse's office to come get me.

"Is Sakura alright?" he says with fake concern in his voice. It makes me sick to the stomach to hear his fake concern.

"Yes she's alright, she just needed a little rest" the nurse said looking at my chart.

"Well thank you for taking such good care of her miss." He says as he signals let's go.

"It's Miss Nawaki" she says giving him a flirtatious smile. He smiles back and gives her our house number. When we get home I'm not in as much trouble as I thought I would be. My only commands that night were to make him dinner and go to bed. I did as I was told and went to bed when I finished. The next morning my father wasn't there, but I still make him breakfast before leaving. As I walk to school I see Riku. My heart jumps slightly in chest. He sees me and just keeps walking.

_(I deserve it after what I did to him)_ I think as I walk behind him.

"You can walk next to me, I won't bite" he says out of no where.

I look up at him and shake my head. "N-no I'm okay back here" I smile. He sighs and turns back around and keeps walking.

At school Ayame is there to greet me and to my surprise Karou is there too.

"Hey Sakura!" Ayame yells as she waves to me.

I giggle a little. "Hey Ayame, Karou" I say as I reach her. Karou hands me a small bouquet of flowers. "Oh Karou they're beautiful thank you!" I smile as I smell them. A small blush forms on his cheeks and he walks away. I watch him in confusion before looking at Ayame. She looked just as shocked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So do you feel better?" Karou asks me as we walk to the building.

"Ya I feel a lot better thank you" I smile up at him, still smelling the flowers he had gotten me. It had been a while since I'd even smelled flowers and it'd been over 10 years since anyone had bought me some.

"So what was wrong with you anyway?" he asks concerned.

"Oh, it was just that time of the month" I lie.

He looks at me with disbelief and stops walking, "Do you not trust me Sakura? Am I a bad onii-chan?" he hangs his head low.

I stop and look back at him, "What are you talking about Karou? You're the best big brother, I couldn't ask for a better one."

His head snaps up and he looks at me with tears building up in his eyes, "Then why? Why won't you tell me what's actually wrong? Aren't I supposed to protect you?"

I look at him in surprise, "K-karou?" I look away, "Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to burden you and Ayame with my petty problems."

He sighs and grabs me. I thought he was going to punish me but hitting me or something along that line of punishment. Instead I was surprised and slightly embarrassed when he pulled me into a warm embrace. My eyes begin to water up with tears of shame and guilt, _"How could I even think for a second that Karou was actually going to hurt me? He's done nothing but love me from the beginning, Ayame too. Neither of them are like Father, they love me just like momma does" _I hang my head low and don't refuse his hug.

"How could you think that Sakura? Ayame, mama, papa, and me we all love you. We don't want to see any harm come to you, but how can we help you if you won't tell us what's truly wrong with you?" By this time, a small crowd has gathered around us. I see Ayame watching from a distance, she knows when to leave Karou be and this was one of those times. Karou squeezes me tightly, "Sakura will you please trust us enough to tell us what's wrong or at least tell me and Ayame, we promise not to tell mama and papa unless it becomes too serious." He whispers this in softly in my ear.

I think for a second before nodding slowly, "Okay onii-chan." I hug him back softly.

He holds me a little while longer before letting me go, his eyes were red with tears. He wipes his tears and smiles tenderly at me, a smile I haven't felt for such a long time. "Thank you, that's all I ask." He ruffles my hair before leaving to his own school.


	12. Chapter 16

I stand there for a little while longer, my eyes burning. Ayame comes up to me and smiles, "Come on let's to class, we're beyond late." I wipe my tears and walk along with her. When we get to class the teacher scolds us and tells us that we have to stay after school and clean up as punishment.

I sigh heavily as I walk back to me seat and as I sit down Ayame passes me a note. _"What's wrong?" –Ayame_

I write back, _"Nothing, it's just that my dad will kill me if I'm late getting home. I have too many things to do."_

_"Well, I can find someone to help me stay and clean up if you want. I don't want you getting into "trouble" with your "father" again." –Ayame_

_Oh Ayame I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. You were late because of me, I can handle my "father" just fine. But, I refuse to put my burden on you._

_Sakura, have you forgotten Karou's speech already, your burden is my burden whether you like it or not. I don't mind, just as long as I'm helping you. You better go home after school or I will never speak to you again. –Ayame_

When I get the note I look over at her to see if she's serious about what she had just wrote. She looks back over at me with a face that means business, I've come to know it all to well. I smile, but only for a split second before my teacher takes our note and reads to the whole class.

When he's done he looks down at us with disapproving looks, "First you're late to my class and then you pass notes during my lecture. If this continues I'm going to call both of your parents. For now you'll stay after school for the rest of this week and I'm going to make sure I have someone watching you two, to make sure that the **both** of you stay." He crumbles the note and walks back to the front of the classroom.

I sink down in my seat, _"Aw well, life was nice while it lasted."_


End file.
